locgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Rules Version 2
You may be wondering, "What is Lords of Creation?", well, let me tell you... Lords of Creation (LoC) is a god game, where you, the player, take on the role of a god and, along with your fellow gods, shape a universe and act it out. You can do almost anything within your power, and creativity is highly encouraged. Lords of Creation is fueled by the "Action Point" which is a resource that pools up, representing your god's power to create and destroy. But, words can't really express how much fun this game is, so how about you take a look at the rules and try it out for yourself... How to set up a Lords of Creation Game If you're trying to join an existing Lords of Creation game, feel free to skip to Character Creation. To set up a game of Lords of Creation follow these steps #First, get 1-3 online friends together so that they can can be co-Mods with you for the game you're going to make. You can Mod a game all by yourself, but chances are that you'll get involved in a situation that needs Moderating and having another Mod that's unbiased is a good idea. You'll also might miss things in applications that they would pick up on. #Second, decide on the forum you're going to play the game on and then create the thread, Make sure to put a link back to this page so people know how to play LoC! (Unless you want to post the complete rules in your OP that is. Which means that your probably putting a LoC game on the Giant in the Playground forums.) #Third, wait for users to post applications on your thread. Make sure to answer any questions prospective players might have. (Heads Up: you and your co-Mods will be answering questions a LOT.) If their applications they have are good go ahead and give them the stamp of Approval! #Fourth, once you have the desired amount of players: create an IC and/or OOC thread according to rules of the forum you are playing on. When making the IC thread be sure to kick things off with an interesting post that creates the universe! Most people start it off with a god called "The Creator" showing up for just one post to kick things off and/or the universe just spontaneously forms and the original batch of gods is created. #Lastly, if any new players come in after this they will need to be created by an existing god. Character Creation You need to create a character using the template below and submit it to the game you're trying to get into it. You'll have to be approved by two or more Mods before you can get in. (If the game has just one Mod though, then you only need his or her approval to get in.) Name: Played By: Domains (Portfolios): Theme: Alignment: Attack: Defense: HP: Description: Name: Add titles/nicknames here if you want. Played By: You! Domains (Portfolios): Your spheres of influence. Themes: Archetype, concept, core. Sum up your character, give me a feel for him in a couple of words. Trickster God; Proud King; Fertility Goddess; Airship Pirate God, etc. Alignment: From Lawful Good to Chaotic Evil, alignment represents your philosophical standpoint. Attack: You have 10 d6 dice to spread out between Attack, Defense, and HP. Refer to combat for more. Defense: You have 10 d6 dice to spread out between Attack, Defense, and HP. Refer to combat for more. Hp: You have 10 d6 dice to spread out between Attack, Defense, and HP. Refer to combat for more. Description: Describe your character in detail. This shouldn't be a novel. Keep it long enough to cover all the important parts, and short enough to keep people interested. Divine Ranks Rank Name: Self explanatory. Weekly AP: How much AP your God gets each rollover. Max Abilities: The maximum number of Abilities your God can have. Cosmic Decrees: The maximum number of Cosmic Decrees your God can make. Make them wisely! Players start with 15 AP and they accumulate AP each rollover according to their rank. Players may only accumulate a maximum of 30 AP at any one time, any gained over this limit is lost. Rollover occurs on Saturday at 12:00 pm EST. Etiquette The objective of Lords of Creation is to allow the players to create a world for a playable campaign, while weaving an interesting and original story. It is important to understand that this is not a 'God Campaign' but a form of collaborative storytelling and world-building. If your objective is to create a god simply to show off how great you are at other players’ expense, then this is not the game for you. #Gods are not omnipotent. While you are playing a deity, you should not forget that you are still one of many. There are limits on what a god is capable of. #Gods are not omniscient. A deity is limited to what information they can gather through observation or intelligence, just as any powerful being. They are generally assumed to be able to be able find and observe anything on the Material that they wish, but they can still be surprised or caught unawares by things they aren’t paying attention to. A special note here is that things related to a god's domain allow them a vague and general sense of that element but not enough to gather specific details. #Godmodding is to be avoided For those of you unfamiliar with the concept, godmodding is, in short, assuming control of another player's characters or creations. In a game of this scale, sometimes it can be impossible to entirely avoid godmodding, but it should be kept to a minimum whenever possible. Remember, planning ahead with other players is the best way to avoid godmodding! #You are not ‘invulnerable’. Although many actions in LoC are unable to be completely destroyed by another, simply smugly saying “they get better” is not a means of making you invulnerable. All it does is alienate you from your fellow players and make them inclined to ignore you. #Consider your fellow players. You are not the only person trying to establish characters and write a story – everyone has their own plots and plans. Interaction between players is actively encouraged, but simply harassing them is not. Just as ignoring a player’s attacks on your own creations is frowned upon, repeatedly assaulting a player’s creations with no real purpose other than to keep them from playing is griefing, and will not be tolerated. #Time is flexible Time to a god's eyes is not the same as that of a mortal's eyes. In essence, there is no “standardized” timeline. Rollovers do not necessarily represent any specific span of time. There have been some instances where mere hours pass IC in one RL week and others where centuries pass in a single post. Stay flexible. #Communication, communication, communication! You cannot be too open. The more you plan with other players, the smoother the game gets. Surprising people can be fun, but people can’t work with you if they don’t know what you’re up to. Using the OOC thread or other communication helps a lot. #Respect the MODs The MODs of this LoC are here to help the players, not bully them. We oversee all the details it takes to keep this game running from maintaining the roster and world map to rules arbitration and catching cheaters. If we ask for your cooperation as MODs, please give it to us. #Keep the OOC clean If you have an issue with something or someone, do not go to the OOC to cry/whine or make a big issue out of it. That's the whole reason the MODs were picked. To keep conflicts out of the OOC. They make the atmosphere oppressive, they make things less fun, and generally unpleasant and maybe even make the arguments larger than they need be. So if you do have a complaint, either PM the offending party or ask a MOD to mediate on the issue. If you have a problem with a MOD, or have a reason to distrust a MOD, simply send the message to another MOD. #Spoiler your Quotes! Sometimes you can't help but quote another player's post, in these situations, we ask that you spoiler the Quoted parts, to make it easier for everyone to read. Game Rules Most of the rules may be bypassed with the agreement of both parties. Sometimes dice just get in the way of the final epic duel. #You can't do something huge to someone else's god without consent, or at least discussion. Examples would be killing another god, wiping out an entire civilization randomly, or otherwise tearing down the star of their work. #Gods that slumber for millennia cease to exist – they become mere dreams and lore, stories that may have been. In game play terms that means that a God that is inactive for 3 weeks ceases to exist – yet everything that deity created remains to continue the story. Remaining gods may target the remaining creations without the absent player’s permission. #Only Fledgling and Lesser Gods can walk the Material Plane, and only Fledgling, Lesser, Intermediate, and Greater Gods can influence the Material Plane. Elder Gods are so powerful that them trying to affect the material plane would be like a human trying to strip the electrons off an atom. Any god may take the Cloaked in Wanderlust ability to ignore this rule completely. #We know we can't think of everything, so if you have an idea for a Relic, Artifact, Ability, Monument, or anything, that isn't covered by these rules, ask! And before you hand down a cosmic decree, if for any reason you think it MIGHT be controversial, or overpowered, or you are in general unsure... ASK A MOD! #Godmodding is not allowed, however ironic it may seem. I define it as 'Acting as another character or his creations without permission, or otherwise doing something without letting the other characters at the scene react. #A God may be in multiple places at once. To do this, they create a "Shard" of their own divinity, and send it off. A god may only have as many shards as his rank allows. 1 Shard for Fledgling, 2 for Lesser, 3 for Intermediate, 4 for Greater, and 5 for Elder. These shards are in addition to the god's original body. #Gods do NOT know when another god uses their power unless the AP spent directly affects them or their creations. An exception to this rule is the Creation of a Plane, or a Cosmic Decree. Gods will automatically know when these happen. If in doubt, ask a Mod. Combat between Gods At the beginning of the game gods permanently choose how to assign a total of 10 dice among 3 stats: attack, defense, Health. Each dice assigned to HP counts as 10 HP. You may not change this distribution, unless you have the Protean Lord Ability. No god may have more than 25 Dice totaled among his or her Statistics. When two or more gods clash, they roll d6's to determine how much damage they dish out, and how much they absorb. This is represented by Attack and Defense. Each god also has a limit to how much punishment it can take, this, is represented by Health. The amount of dice by default is 10, though Relics, Monuments, and Abilities, can modify this number. For every point you put into Health, your god gains 10 "Health Points" for the fight. Every point you put into Attack or Defense, adds 1 more d6 to your Attack or Defense Pool. During each round of combat, you roll all of the dice for your attack and defense, and compare the numbers to your opponent's rolls. If you rolled more attack than they did defense, then their HP takes damage. There is a 2 damage minimum. Combat between Mortals Mortals use different combat system than gods. And the two shall never meet, it is assumed that a god will automatically defeat a mortal. Mortals simply use 1d10s, higher roll wins. Mortals add whatever modifier there is. Mortals may have a maximum modifier of +15. Players participating in Mortal Conflicts may set a "Victory Number" if they wish for a battle to go on longer than one round. This means that to win the conflict, you must roll higher than your opponent a certain number of times. Demigods in Combat When demigods are battling mortals they have a +4 Combat bonus, but when they are combating gods treat them as if their base is 20 Health, 2d6 Attack, 2d6 Defense, plus any artifacts and relics. Random Advice Here are a few tips that can help you get established in the game world and set you on the right track. #Simply by merit of your god’s origin, you should have a connection to at least one other deity in your progenitor. Not only is having an ally useful in game terms, but writing tends to be much easier with a partner (or enemy) or two. #Early on, be careful to set yourself up with something to do between rollovers. It is boring to end up blowing all your starting AP on something and then not being able to do stuff for a week. Try to create something permanent and lasting you can rp with in the mortal realm to combat this problem. #Don’t create too many Heroes or mortal characters – it’s hard to keep track of them all and rp them as individuals. Advice on Curse Wars Don't treat curse wars like this: :1 AP: Make super healing plants. 2 AP: Kill all super healing plants. 3 AP: Recreate super healing plants. 4 AP: Kill all super healing plants. 5 AP: Recreate super healing plants. Instead they should be treated like this: :1 AP: Make super healing plants. 2 AP: Super healing plants are struck with a disease like real world plants and large cluster of them die because of lack of genetic diversity, now they only exists but far spread out, rarer and never in large clumps. 3 AP: Super healing plants emit an aura that make them easy to find. 4 AP: Plant poisonous plants around the world that emit the same aura, look the same and kill instantly, so a person looking for these plants will have to journey towards them but will never know if they will die or survive at the end of the journey. 5 AP: Create spirit guides that aren't an actual species but a manifestation of that super healing plant's benevolence, and like the will o' wisps in "Brave" they lead people away from the poisonous plants. AP Actions 1 AP Actions *Alter Land: Alter land allows a god to change already existing landscapes. It can be used to create mountain ranges, vast forests, lakes, swamps, or any other kind of "land type" you could think of. Alter land can also be used to raise small chains of islands from the sea. These islands cannot be very big, but can be large enough to support a small kingdom. Think about the size of Hawaii. *Bless/Curse: Blesses and Curses are the will of the gods made manifest. They can range from a golden age for an empire, or to increase the mortal population. The population that finds themselves under the pleasure of a god will find their crops prosperous and their ways smoothed, as the subtle magic of the god is worked in their favor, The population that finds themselves under the curse of a god will find their crops barren and their land blighted, as the subtle magic of the god works against them. . Blesses and Curses can be countered by other gods, however. Each time it is countered, it becomes harder and harder for the gods to exert their will over each other. A blessing or Curse only takes 1 AP to create, and 2 AP to counter, however, once countered, it takes 3 AP to reinstate the curse, and 4 AP to recounter it, and so on. You use Bless/Curse actions on societies or organization, not individuals. *Censure/Praise: You use Censure/Praise actions on individuals or small groups of people not societies or whole organizations. Unlike Bless/Curse this action can be more severe, like turning someone to stone or bringing back one person back from the dead. A Censure/Praise only takes 1 AP to create, and 2 AP to counter, however, once countered, it takes 3 AP to reinstate the curse, and 4 AP to recounter it, and so on. *Join Pantheon: Join Pantheon allows a god to enter into a divine covenant with a group of other gods. Doing so gives them 1 extra AP per week per 3 gods in the pantheon. They also receive a bonus when fighting alongside another god in their pantheon (when you are fighting alongside a member of your pantheon you may add 1 dice to any stat attack or defense. Obviously this bonus doesn't apply if you are fighting someone from your own pantheon) *Form Society: Form Society allows a god to organize life into grouping beyond simple hunter-gatherer tribes or wandering monsters. This action can be used to set up governments and armies, but not specific things like a mage's guild or an order of knights. (A well established army will obviously be better suited for a prolonged conflict than ill equipped savages. This is represented by the fact that Mortals in societies may use advanced concepts for combat. Mortals not in any society may not. A mortal may only be part of one society at any given time. 2 AP Actions *Create Land: Create Land allows a god to create land where there is none. It can be used to raise a small continent from the sea, or create large, floating islands in a plane where there is no planet. Land created by Create Land can be up to the size of Australia. *Form Order: Form Order allows a god to organize their followers into organizations similar to guilds. These orders can be such things as a Mage's Guild, or an Order of Knights, or even a Company of Mercenaries. Orders are different from Societies in that they can utilize magical as well as advanced concepts during combat. *Raise Hero: Raise Hero allows a god to raise a mortal up to great heights. Heroes are paragons of their kind, mighty warlords, great mages, and master thieves. A Hero can utilize Fabled, Advanced, and Magical Concepts during combat, and are capable of wielding artifacts. A hero also has an automatic +1 bonus to combat *Gather Pantheon: Pantheons are loose organizations of gods who have a common goal, purpose, or who just like each other. A god may create a pantheon with this action, and others may join the Pantheon using the Join Pantheon action. Members of a Pantheon gain 1 extra AP per week per every 3 members, and a bonus to combat when fighting alongside a member of their pantheon. *Alchemize New Concept: You may create a new concept out of previously created concepts YOU* created. You may pay 2 AP to combine any two concepts you made. The new concept would count as the lowest concept in the combination in terms of who may use it. For example if YOU* make tattooing as a mundane concept and YOU* make Elemental magic as a magical concept. To combine tattooing and elemental magic into Elemental tattooing you need to spend 6 AP (tattooing + elemental magic + Alchemize New Concept ), any races you control may use the concept of elemental tattooing now IF they can use a mundane concept. This combination must make thematic sense. You can Alchemize something like tribal rituals and pyromancy, but unless you are really good at explaining you can't Alchemize fishing and demonology. * You may treat concepts you have permission from the original owner to alchemize as if you created them for the purposes of this action. 3 AP Actions *Weave Sanctum : You may create a location of divinity attuned to your god. This location may be anywhere. If it is not on the material plane, you need the permission of the master of the plane to use this action. Your seat of power may be a layer of a plane, or a simple foreboding castle. (A seat of power may be created for a Mortal). When you are within your sanctum you may add 1 dice to any power attack or defense. If the sanctum is created for a mortal that mortal has +2 Combat bonus as long as he/she is within their sanctum. *Scourge/Boon: Similar to bless/curse a Scourge/Boon creates a much more serious effect. One this is not subtle magic, it can be an instantaneous disease or a sudden resurrection of an entire group! If you blessing or curse is more serious than "Crops fail" or "My people become really good at using sword" it's probably a Scourge/Boon. An Scourge/Boon takes 3 AP to create, and 4 AP to counter, however, once countered, it takes 5 AP to reinstate, and 6 AP to recounter it, and so on. You use Scourge/Boon actions on societies or organization, not individuals. *Exalt/Condemn: You use Exalt/Condemn actions on individuals or small groups of people not societies or whole organizations. The line between Exalt/Condemn and Censure/Praise is a thin one. Where Praise can bring a person back from the dead, Exalt can elevate someone to mastery over a whole species. Where Censure can strike one person dead, Condemn can wrap him in chains formed from the heart of a dying sun and drag him to the lowest pit in hell. A Exalt/Condemn only takes 3 AP to create, and 4 AP to counter, however, once countered, it takes 5 AP to reinstate the curse, and 6 AP to recounter it, and so on. *Create Artifact: An artifact is a powerful item or tool. They are imbued with power beyond that of most mortal's imagining. Artifacts can do many things, from resurrecting the dead, to causing small earthquakes. Artifacts are the tools of Mighty Heroes. Gods cannot wield artifacts, the sheer force of divine power would crush an artifact within seconds. A mortal can claim an artifact for his/her own in a couple of ways. 1) it's presented to him by a god/mortal. 2) He engages in battle (combat or OoC predetermined) for it. A mortal or god may rend/modify an artifact in the following ways: 1) Destroying something is always easier than creating, for 2 AP a god may destroy an artifact in his possession (If you don't possess the artifact, refer to how to claim an artifact) 2) A god may modify an artifact in his possession for 1 AP, modification can alter a chalice of eternal life into instant death. An artifact may grant a mortal a +2 to combat. A mortal must be at least a Hero or of a Magical race to wield an artifact. *Forge Land: Forge land represents a god laboring to create great swathes of land. Forge Land allows a god to create enormous continents, or even moons, for mortals to dwell upon. The amount of land created by Forge Land can be as much as North America, or Earth's Moon. *Gain Domain: The Gain Domain action allows a god to gain an additional Domain and an accompanying Portfolio. The god must first have spent 7AP worth of AP on things related to the Domain they wish to gain. The Gain Domain action may never be used to qualify for a Domain, but any other action can be. 4 AP Actions *Create Relic: Relics are powerful items that would destroy a mortal if they tried to use one. Only gods have the force of will to wield a Relic. Relics can do almost anything a god can imagine, and grant them bonuses to divine combat. A God can claim a Relic for his/her own in a couple of ways. 1) it's presented to him by another God. 2) He engages in battle (Combat or OoC predetermined) for it. A god may rend/modify a Relic in the following ways: 1) Destroying something is always easier than creating, for 3 AP a god may destroy an Relic in his possession (If you don't possess the Relic, refer to how to claim an Relic) 2) A god may modify an Relic in his possession for 2 AP, modification can alter the book of future possibilities into a book of past outcomes. The Creator of the Relic is immediately aware of it's destruction. Like an earthquake, energy from a relic sends shockwaves throughout the cosmos, and those attuned to them, such as the creator, or other gods who have previously wielded the relic for extended lengths of time, would feel it. A god may have a relic be a shield or a sword, a weapon or a piece of armor, as long as they are wielding the relic an add 1 dice to any power attack or defense The bonus of a relic must be defined at the relics making. Unlike a sanctum you may not change what stat gets the bonus before combat, you must choose what stat gets the bonus when you create the relic. *Raise Legend: A Legend is a mortal hero who has gone beyond the limits of mortality. They are truly unforgettable beings, who, even if they die, will live on forever in stories, not only on the mortal world, but throughout the universe. A Legend is powerful enough that it may, once per week, use a 1 AP Action. A Legend can utilize Legendary, Advanced, and Magical Concepts during combat, and are capable of wielding artifacts. A legend also has an automatic +2 bonus to combat. 5 AP Actions *Weave Plane: Weave Plane allows a god to create the fabric of their own reality. Planes are entire dimensions apart from the normal world, and can take any form a god can imagine. Hell, Heaven, or Limbo, are examples of planes. Weave Plane can also be used to create a brand new planet on the Material plane. When weaving a plane, the creating god must decide on any special features it has, such as accelerated time, or empowered magic. A god may also decide how many layers there are initially. This can vary from one, to thousands, though most planes have less than ten.Unlike a sanctum a god gets no special benefit for being within his or her own realm or plane. *Beget Demigod: Demigods are the stuff of myths, they are mortals who have gone to such heights as to attain godhood. Demigods are truly epic in their power, capable of wielding relics, and holding their own against the very gods that birthed them. A Demigod unlike a Legend gains 1 AP each rollover, this AP accumulates. Demigod's also can actually harm a god, while heroes and legends may not. A Demigod can utilize Fabled, Advanced, and Magical Concepts during combat, and are capable of wielding artifacts. A Demigod also has an automatic +4 bonus to combat. If a demigod goes through combat against a deity treat the demigod as have 2 dice for each stat. Their power doesn't come close to rivaling the gods, but they might be able to hurt them, a demigod may be what is needed to turn the tide in a divine battle. the straw that breaks the Almighty's back *Divine Mandate: Heaven or Hell decrees the authority of an organization to the world. The organization becomes the regents of their god's domain. An Organization under a divine mandate may use their worship to use, once per week, a 1 AP Action. (Think inquisition torturing a select group of people a censure action once per week or a church generally giving out small blessings around the country side a bless action once per week)(Members of an organization that are under a divine mandate have an additional +2 combat bonus as well as the ability to now use legendary concepts) *Infuse Vestige: Your deity tears off a piece of their soul, their divine spark, and traps it and encases it in an artifact, relic or monument. Their divinity empowers the Vestige to greater heights of power (Bonus TBD). The Vestige may also become self-aware! Infusing a relic will double the relics current bonus. Same thing for an artifact or a monument. (i.e a relic will give a god +2d6, an artifact will give a mortal +4 combat bonus and a monument will give a god +4d6) An example of an Infused Artifact would be a Horcrux, which stores part of the maker's soul. *Divine Covenant: Your deity makes a sacred covenant with a certain race. The god takes the race under his metaphorical wing, while the race begins to exclusively worship that said god. This is more than simply presiding over that race.., that race takes on some of your gods characteristics and your god takes some of theirs. Adverse AP actions by other gods over a member or members of a presided race cost 1 AP more. Individuals or certain groups of the race can break this covenant and if so, they are no longer under the protection of their god. Think In D&D with the Always Chaotic Evil, Lolth Worshiping Drow; Drizzt became a Chaotic Good Hero who reviled his society and slew his former brethren. (Members of a race that are under a divine covenant have an additional +2 combat bonus as well as the ability to use any concept) *Forge Monument: Monuments are truly wondrous things, objects that the God's themselves find hard to control. A monument is similar to a relic in that it can do almost anything, however, monuments are colossal things, with so much power than they cannot be contained by a single god. A Monument can take almost any form, from enormous otherworldly forges that churn out monstrous siege engines, to a prison meant to contain an entire race of demons. Monuments cannot be moved, and are nearly impossible to destroy.A God can claim a monument for his/her own in a couple of ways. 1) it's presented to him by another God. 2) He engages in battle (Combat or OoC predetermined) for it. 3) Since monuments are stable and unmoving, the creator of a monument may not always be around, A god may master an abandoned or unprotected momentum for 6 AP. Another god may "counter", with 7 AP to remaster, and so on. God's may not modify or Rend Monuments. A god may have a Monument act like a shield or a sword, a weapon or a piece of armor (obviously unlike a relic a monument is stationery and can't actually be a sword or a shield but instead must be more like a prison or a obelisk of power) as long as they are masters of the monument they may add 2 dice to any power attack or defense The bonus of a monument must be defined at the monument making. Unlike a sanctum you may not change what stat gets the bonus before combat, you must choose what stat gets the bonus when you create the relic. *Cosmic Decree: Cosmic Decree allows the gods to say something about the universe, and have it be true. These things are the things about Reality that just ARE. You can use Cosmic Decree to say that all Teleportation, no matter what source, touches upon a certain plane, even if only for a split second. You could decree that all living things have immortal souls. You could say what happens after death, perhaps there is an afterlife, or maybe death is truly the end, and nothing exists afterwards for mortal beings. You can decide that gravity doesn't exist or that it works in reverse. You may decide that Karma is an actual thing and that the universe truly does reward the good and punish the wicked as a simple FACT. A god may only use a Cosmic Decree action depending on their rank, refer to the chart on divine ranks. Other gods MAY NOT challenge your cosmic decree, unless they make a decree themselves, BUT ANY god may allow their creations to escape a specific Cosmic Decree by using a Scourge/Boon action. A god may rescind a Cosmic Decree they announced at any time for free, but they must spend 5 AP to regain the use of that Cosmic Decree. :: Variable AP Actions *Create Life: Life is defined here as anything animate that can act of it's own, or a god's will. Humans, Golems, and Undead, all fall under this category. There are five kinds of life. **Mundane monstrous life Life 1 AP: You create non-Sentient Animals (bugs, germs, gerbils) (you may use this action for free any amount of times when you use a create land action or an alter land action.) **Monstrous life 1 AP: non-sentient monsters Giant Spiders, Dire Animals, Purple Worms, or hell, Dinosaurs. You can't use an alter land action/create land action and make monstrous life. So while you can use alter land to make a land full of honey and bees without a mundane life action, you can't make Jurassic park with dinosaurs with just an alter or create land action. Monstrous life has a +1 bonus to combat **Sentient Life 2AP: Of any type of life that is roughly equal to a human sapience. Sentient Life does not have a bonus for combat, but they have the ability to use any mundane concepts unlike monstrous life **Greater Life 3 AP: such as Giants or Fey Greater Life has a +1 bonus to combat, and they have the ability to use any magical or advanced concepts without needing to be part of a society or organization or be a hero or legend **Legendary life 5AP: such as Dragons, Greater Demons, Powerful Angels, Titans, or other blatantly supernatural and extremely powerful beings. Legendary Life has a +3 bonus to combat, and they have the ability to use any concept without needing to be part of a society or organization or be a hero or legend *Create Concept: You may grant any race or organization you control any concept you create or Alchemize. If you want to give your creations a concept that was created by another deity, or use another concept to Alchemize with your own, you must engage that deity in combat. **Mundane 1AP:Non-military Concepts that would have been easily found in ancient rome or greece. Blacksmithing, Literature, Sculpture, and Architecture are examples of Mundane Concepts. A Sentient Race means that they are able to produce their own shelter. Whether that be crude huts, caves, or tents. Societies would get slightly better quality buildings. Wooden houses, fences, the rare and crude stone fort. Architecture as a Concept would allow for more exotic buildings. Stone Castles, Pyramids, and others. Think of Architecture as a concept representing a society's signature building designs. Aztec, British, Gothic, those are all kinds of architecture found in the real world. **Advanced 2AP : Advanced concepts are technological marvels that revolutionize the way a society works. Things such as engineering, Gunpowder, Steam Power, and Plumbing, are Advanced Concepts. Military concepts such as armies, sword fighting, martial arts, dueling, archery, discipline would be advanced concepts. Any Society created can have a military if the creator wishes. Whether this is more like a militia, or the society is more like vikings in that the "warrior" is the default job. Advanced concepts for armies would represent structuring and training beyond giving your capable men and women a spear and leather jerkin. Steam Punk no matter how advanced would always be advanced not magical - so have fun with your dirigibles (Same goes for each other punk variant, such as clockpunk, biopunk, cowpunk. EXCEPT for cyber punk - that will be a legendary concept). Advanced Concept can add +1 to mortal combat **Magical 3 AP: Magical Concepts are ways of using power that allow the wielder to accomplish great things. Pyromancy, Necromancy, Abjuration, Healing these are all Magical concepts. So, think of Legendary Concepts as the broadest sense of magic, and Magical Concepts are focused schools of it. Super advanced materials are also magical concepts, if your race works with Adamantium, Octiron, or Orichalcum, then it will be a magical concept not an advanced concept. Magical Concept may add up to +2 to mortal combat **Legendary 5 AP : Like Magical Concepts, Legendary Concepts are far from mundane. However, unlike Magical Concepts, Legendary Concepts are more than ways to use power. They are power itself. Arcane Magic, Nuclear energy, or Divine Magic, Immortal Souls, Afterlife are examples of Legendary Concepts. These are ideas with such scope that they could be used to do almost anything. Legendary Concepts may add up to +4 to mortal combat Credit Given Where Credit is Due Note: All of these names are usernames on the Giant in the Playground forums! Why don't you head over there and check out any LoC games going on over there? *General: Mystic1110, Darklord2831, Elricaltovilla, Milo v3, Draken, C'nor, AvocadoAvenger. *Combat System: Risus, BladeofObliviom *Character Creation: TheDarkDm *AP Actions: Mystic1110, Ipphli, Raz_Fox , KaiserOmnik, Darklord2831, Elricaltovilla *Lords of Creation Wiki: ChrisClark13 *& Many More! Games using these Rules *Omnigenesis *Dischord of Harmony *Divine Rave Party *Dawn of Man Category:Rulesets Category:Rules Version 2